


Ouroboros

by Ivansher



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 维勇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: “慢点，勇利，别紧张。对，就像这样……”





	

       “慢点，勇利，别紧张。对，就像这样……”

       勇利努力不让自己颤抖，双手撑着身体，按指示一点点坐下去。充分润滑过的后面不怎么痛，只是……太胀了。尤其是自己主动送上去，将内部一点点撑开，简直太……

       “维克……啊……！”一个小小的动作就让他溃不成军，几乎撑不住自己的重量。无论尺寸还是羞耻心都突破了极限，所以说，为什么要答应他……

       不给勇利产生多余想法的机会，维克托拉下他来个湿漉漉的深吻，下面也一并展开攻势。“好孩子……”低沉沙哑的声线仿佛能麻痹神经，侵蚀着勇利所剩不多的理智。体内深入到难以想象的地步，不知何时身体开始自己迎上去，试图追求更多满足，想要一切，全部的，只要是维克托的——

       维克托收到他的眼神，从心底里笑起来。

       可以哦，像这样的，我最喜欢了。


End file.
